The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Engaging in transactions with a user via a user account of the user inherently involves some risk. For example, the user may have malicious motives, or may be unlikely to be able to meet an obligation. It would be useful have an idea of the risk represented by a user account.